


And I Was Happy

by ItsLivvvy



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe- Modern, Alternate Universe- No Flare, Alternate Universe- No Maze, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Newt, Car Sex, Children, Fluff and Smut, I shoved a circa 2012 1d fanfic trope into it you're bloody welcome, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Newt has a baby and doesn't tell Thomas, Newt is a Dork, Omega Newt, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Riding, Smut, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted him to be happy and when he left, I just didn't tell him<br/>OR<br/>Newt has a baby and Thomas leaves before he can tell him. Then, one day, he came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Was Happy

It had been five years. Five whole years of not a single word from him. I thought he loved me. He was my alpha in every sense except for the bite. He had never actually marked me. I was so excited when I found out I was pregnant. I thought we could start a family together and then he was offered that job. I really didn't want him to go, but he insisted that he had to. Nothing I had to say mattered to him anymore. He had already put the job before me and the baby he didn't know we were having.

"Newt, this is a really big opportunity. I can't turn it down!" He insisted and I shook my head. I held my stomach and rubbed back and forth across what was still flat, but soon wouldn't be.

"You have important things here Thomas! I don't want you to go!" I said, a last ditch attempt to keep him from going. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about the baby if he was just going to leave anyway.

"So what are you saying then?" He asked and I snapped my mouth shut. It became very obvious in that moment that he expected me to go with him. I couldn't leave everything behind when I wasn't even sure this job would pan out for him.

"I can't go with you." I told him, biting my lip and he shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Goodbye." That was the last time I saw my Tommy as he flew off to work for W.I.C.K.E.D in some place called the Glade. I didn't understand why he felt so strongly that he had to go. All he loved was here. I was here, Teresa was here. His Mom was here, but his passion was his work. He loved his biology and the studying of diseases, whatever that was called. I couldn't hold him back from that, so I didn't. I just didn't tell him about the family we were starting.

 

"You know you really should tell him Newt." Teresa said, sipping on a glass of wine held carefully in her hand.

"No Teresa, and you're not going to tell him either." I insisted, rocking the cradle with my foot that contained Thomas' and my newborn son. He had a crop of black hair and dark blue eyes. My mother believed that they would turn brown.

"Max never has to know that his father abandoned him this way." 

"You named him Maxwell Thomas Edison." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Teresa." I grumbled, not wanting to admit to myself that he would have to find out eventually. The omega beside me merely shook her head.

"If you never wanted him to know then you should've given him your last name." 

"What? Maxwell Thomas Newton? That's a terrible name." 

"Well, Isaac, beggars can't be choosers." She replied, smirking.

"Don't call me Isaac." She knew how much I hated that. I went by Newt for a reason. The peacefully sleeping face on my son was almost too cute. He did look a lot like his father.

"So, how does it feel to be a Mummy?" She asked and I sighed."It's fine, I'm really tired." 

"He'll come back for you Newt, I'm convinced of it. He could never leave you." I smiled sadly. I wanted to believe he would come but I didn't think he would.

 

"Newt! Your child is a horrible pest!" Teresa yelled, walking into my kitchen with the 4 year old clinging to her back.

"He really does take after his father." She said quietly as she lowered him to the ground. The baby I'd pushed out four years ago had grown robust and strong with shaggy black hair he barely let me cut and big brown eyes. The only thing about him that looked like me was the shape of his mouth, according to Teresa.

"Well Max, what do you have to say for yourself?" I asked, barely turning from the tomato I was cutting.

"Again! Again!" He squealed. I laughed and Teresa groaned.

"Where is Uncle Minho when you need him?" She referred to the alpha she'd managed to snag when Max was 2 years old. They'd mated almost immediately and it hurt to think that could've been Tommy and me. I tried not to think about it and of course I was happy for them. I was always happy. She lifted Max back up and went for another trek around the tiny place I called my own. My phone dinged and I looked down to see a new number on my screen. I picked it up and unlocked my phone with the hand least covered in tomato juice. _Hey Newt, it's Thomas. I'll be in town for a few weeks and wanted to know if you'd like to meet up for a coffee sometime._ I felt like I was going to faint or throw up or maybe both.

"Teresa!" I yelled and she came thundering back, red faced and with a giggling child still on her back."It's Thomas, he- uh he." I stuttered before just holding the text up to her face. Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God, you have to go. It's official." She dropped down onto her haunches to let Max down. He wrapped himself around my bad leg and squeezed tightly.

"Max, that's Mummy's bad one." I reminded him, so he promptly switched to the other leg. She grabbed the phone from me and stared at it, like if she stared at it long enough it would change.

"I don't know Teresa, it just seems like a bad idea." I returned to chopping the tomatoes, mistakenly leaving my phone in her hands.

"Well too bad, because you're going now!" I spun around just as she clicked send.

"Teresa, no!" I yelled, almost tripping over Max and groaning.

"I even put him in your contacts." She wiggled her eyebrows and I looked at the name on the top of the text.

"Really?" I asked seeing 'Baby Daddy' as his name.

"What, he is?" She shrugged.

"He is what?" Max yelled from my feet and Teresa swooped in before I could.

"Mummy has a hot date." She told him and his eyes widened.

"Max, it's just coffee." I assured him."You're the most important man in my life." I wiped my hands and picked him up, smacking a kiss on his cheek. He laughed, wiping it away.

"No way, you can't wipe away a Mummy kiss." I told him, before placing kisses all over his face. He ran away to play and I went back to cooking. At least, making some sandwiches. It was almost lunch and my dear friend's mate should have been there any minute. The phone dinged again. _Great! I'll see you in Tuesday then. How about 2:00?_ I responded back that that was fine and then turned to see Teresa smirking.

"That only gives you tomorrow to prepare." 

"Prepare for what " She was cut off by her alpha entering, rather loudly, thank God.

 

"So, Teresa tells me he contacted you." Mihno said cautiously, fearful of broaching the subject. I knew exactly who he was referring to and I nodded slowly."If he does anything funky Newt you tell me and I'll talk to him." 

"Talk to him about what Minho? You should be nice to the poor omega, he had your baby." I whispered harshly and the Asian man before me shook his head in disbelief.

"You're thick Newt, but you're not dumb. I meant that if he tries to go for something you don't want then you can tell me. You're worth more than a booty call." He let out a yelp of pain when Teresa very obviously kicked him under the table."Unless you want to be a booty call, that is." I nodded, laughing at their antics.

"It's just coffee and he's probably moved way on from me by now." I assured them, thinking about how he would've changed in 5 years. I had changed a lot.

 

They always ended up at my house since Teresa watched Max for me while I worked and Minho followed Teresa wherever she went. I had just got home and I was looking forward to relaxing with my boy for a few hours before putting him to bed, but I didn't get that. I got Teresa in my face about what I was going to wear on Tuesday to my coffee date.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Teresa asked, sitting with Minho on my bed with Max very calmly playing Legos on the floor. You get used to there always being a child around when you're a single parent. I turned to look at her strangely.

"Clothes?" I said and she frowned.

"No, you have to look amazingly good, like totally ravishable." 

"I don't think that's a word." Minho cut in, but Teresa quickly covered his mouth.

"Doesn't matter, you have to look hot." I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and highly doubted that would happen. I hadn't had a haircut in months and I always looked tired. Max ran me ragged some days. Teresa grabbed these jeans I hadn't worn in a year and a blue button up I didn't think even fit any longer out of my closet.

"Teresa, I wear a size bigger than this now." I tried to explain and she looked at me.

"No, go on. Try them on." As if on cue, Minho gathered up my son and took him out."Just between us omegas, yeah?" She said, her smile wide and full of hope. I pulled the jeans up reluctantly, finding that they somehow fit and the button up was snug.

"I can't wear this." I told her, turning sideways."You can see my bloody baby weight standing out like a sore thumb. No way in hell!" She scoffed and pulled this white, long sleeve shirt out of my closet. It only had three brown buttons up near the collar that I often left open. I pulled it from her hands and shook my head.

"Fine, but I don't see the point in this." I put it on quickly and she nodded smiling.

”Now just give the sleeves a few rolls and there you go. God, if I was Thomas I'd fuck you on the damn table." I rolled my eyes. Then I was sat down in front of the mirror in my bathroom and she sighed.

"I don't think even I could make this look good." She played with my hair that I'd let get limp and lifeless. I had no one to impress really.

"Great so we'll leave it?" I asked.

"Nope, we're going to the salon."

 

I hated this place and everyone here loved me a little too much.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Harriet asked, spotting me and the baby in tow."Is it time to cut the little man's hair again?" She asked and he giggled at her.

"Harriet, it's Mummy's turn. He's got a hot date!" My son repeated what I'm sure his aunt had drilled into his head.

"Oh, we'll get you in a chair then." Faster than I could blink I was wrapped in a swishy black cape, hair wet and dripping into my eye and being forced to stare the bags under my eyes in the face. Sonya stood to my one side and took it all in.

"Well, good news, you only need a trim." She said thankfully and then she picked up the scissors."Is this date who I think it is?" She asked quietly.

"Depends on who you think it is." I mumbled, not particularly ready to tell everyone who had come back to town.

"Come on Newt, the kid's father." She said and I looked at the ground.

"Maybe." I told her, pleading silently that she wouldn't make a big deal out of it. She nodded quickly and then concentrated more on her work. I tried to sit still, but Max was showing me things he'd done while I was trying to do this. It took a little longer than usual.

 

I was amazed by what cutting off my excess hair had done for me overall. My jaw seemed cleaner, my face looked brighter and I felt lighter.

"Come on Max, let's go." I said and I went to pay, but Teresa bumped me out of the way.

"It's on me." I tried to protest, but she shushed me. I could never convince her against anything once she'd set her mind to it. Max almost skipped out, after Harriet slipped him a lollipop, holding my hand tightly.

"Mummy, you look nice." He told me and I stopped, picked up my baby and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Max." I responded, getting him into the car and setting off for home.

 

"It'll be fine." Teresa assured me. I was pushing my hair back with gel that she'd brought over. Mihno recommended it and his hair was impeccable really so I thought I should trust him.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. The man has seen me naked for God's sake." My hands shook slightly when they ran through my hair and Teresa pulled at my shirt.

"I still think the button up would've been better." 

"I told you, that shirt was too small." I scowled and she laughed.

"It showed off how hot you are. God Newt, I hope I'm as skinny as you are after Minho and I have our first baby." She suddenly pulled the shirt back so it was tight around my hips. I squeaked and reached back for her wrists.

"You have a hot post-baby bod, accept it." 

"I most certainly will not." I grumbled as she let go, giving my ass a smack.

"Go get him."

 

The coffee shop was quiet and I spotted him immediately, my Tommy. His hair was dishevelled slightly and warm brown eyes were staring intently out the window. All the feelings I had for him came rushing back. I wanted to turn around before he noticed me and maybe I could just avoid the whole thing, but luck wasn't on my side.

"Newt!" Thomas called and I walked towards him, hands shaking when he pulled me in for a hug."Wow, you look great." He told me, his hands lingering just that tiny bit too long on my hips. I shrugged it off and sat down across from him. He nudged a white, ceramic mug towards me.

"I already got you a tea, just the way you like it." He looked hopeful at me and I nodded, sipping it and smiling. Tommy still remembered my perfect milk to sugar ratio.

"It's just right." He looked relieved.

"I know that things ended on a bad note with us, but I just came back to make sure everything was OK between us." I nodded and he smiled."Great, I have to call Brenda." The female name made my heart hit my shoes with a thud and all the hope drained out of my face.

"Oh, OK." I said quietly. I studied the rim of my cup and felt his hand come up over mine.

"I'll be right back."

 

I could hear yelling from where I was sitting.

"He's here. Yes I know I should be in there, but I'm freaking out Bren!" The nickname stung slightly before he continued."What if it isn't there anymore?" He stayed quiet and then nodded.

"OK, yeah I'm going. Goodbye." He came back, sat down and looked at me again.

"You heard that didn't you?" I nodded and he laughed."You make me nervous Newt. I invited you here in hope that you'd give me another chance." I drank from my tea and pretended to think about it.

"I think I might be able to let that slide." I told him. He smiled.

"I know I did some bad things and that not talking to you for a few years is bad. I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd want to talk to me." Horrendously painful memories filled with tears and Teresa dragging me out of bed to remind me I had someone else to take care of flashed in my mind.

"I was pretty angry that you'd just leave me so yes." I cleared my throat and rubbed my stomach subconsciously. It had become a habit.

"So, what do you do now? Have you dated anyone I should be worried about?" Thomas asked.

"I work at the grocery store and no, I haven't dated at all." He frowned, but nodded.

"Isaac!" I cringed and turned to see Mrs. Yates coming up to me."Hello, there I have some clothes for you for the boy." She laughed and held out a shopping bag.

"Dylan grew out of them and I know you could always use them." She patted my back."Oh and I'm interrupting something. I'll be on my way. Goodbye Isaac." She shuffled away.

"Isn't her son around 3?" Thomas asked and I shook my head.

"He's 7 now." I corrected.

"Why would you want his clothes then? Who's the boy?" I stuttered and reached for my buzzing phone. It was a call from Teresa.

 

"I'm sorry Newt, he's freaking out." 

"Make him some popcorn and put on a movie. You know he likes that." I said calmly, barely paying attention to what was going on on the phone and Thomas cocked his head to the side.

"Mummy says I can make you popcorn Max!" I heard the crying stop and rolled my eyes. The little bastard knew exactly how to work the system. He was exactly like his father, who was sitting across from me, looking dreadfully confused. I sighed and said goodbye.

"Teresa babysits this little boy. He's stubborn." I explained and I cringed inwardly about how easy it was to lie to him.

"That's who the clothes are for then?" I nodded quickly and drank more of my tea. He smiled and looked me up and down."That's nice of you." He told me and I nodded. I felt bad lying to him about his own son, but I wasn't ready and I wasn't really lying. I was just withholding information.

 

He walked me back to my building and cautiously bent forward.

"May I, kiss your cheek?" He asked and I nodded. He bent forward the rest of the way and happily kissed my cheek.

"I don't remember you wearing clothing this loose before Newt." He commented, flicking at the material that gaped around my waist. It was sort of shapeless and I had managed to wear it until I was 6 months pregnant so it was big. I kind of regretted not putting on the button up then.

"Things change." I hummed, distracting him by going up on my tiptoes.

"May I?" He nodded vigorously. I laughed, kissing his cheek as well. He stopped asking questions about it afterwards. He let me go with a hug and a promise of a second date. I ran to the elevator, booked it down my hallway and burst in to Teresa already standing there.

"He commented on how loose the shirt was?" I nodded grumpily and she smiled wickedly."You're wearing the button up on your second date."

 

"This is a terrible idea." I stated as I typed the message out asking Thomas to go with me on the Thursday that week to a restaurant around the corner.

"Mummy, is he going to be my new Daddy?" Max asked and I almost choked on my drink.

"Go get ready for school tomorrow Max." I told him and he ran off to prepare for his kindergarten class the next day. I sighed and fiddled with the edge of the shirt I was wearing.

"Newt, answer me honestly, is that a maternity shirt?" Teresa asked and I shook my head no.

"Did you wear it while pregnant with Max?" 

"Yes, but it's not a maternity shirt! It just happened to still fit." She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"You should've worn the shirt I told you to wear the first time." I shook my head.

"No, it shows off everything Max left behind that I don't like." I insisted and she shrugged like none of what I was saying mattered to her.

"You look amazing and Thomas will think so too. Especially when he finds out about Max." 

"He thinks he's just a kid that you babysit." I mumbled and she grabbed my chin.

"You didn't tell him?" 

"No! Why would I? The only reason he knows of his existence at all is because Mrs. Yates gave me some clothes for him and then you called and he was crying. It all just fell into place." I groaned, placing my head in my hands."What am I going to do?"

“Well, you're going to have to tell him." Teresa stated. I shook my head.

"We're not going to get serious."

 

"I don't know about this Teresa." 

"You look hot, now shut up and put on the jacket." She said, lounging on my bed with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Give me the wine and I'll do it." I challenged her and she handed it over. I gulped as much as I could back and grimaced.

"Oh my God, I needed that though." 

"It's just dinner." She said.

"The last time we had a dinner like this Max was conceived." I told her and she laughed.

"You're literally on birth control and suppressants Newt. Stop worrying so much. If you both want to then go back to his place." I groaned and shook my head.

"I can't. I have to come home for Max. I'm not going to sleep with him." Teresa almost rolled onto the floor with how dramatic her flip over was.

"Chill out Isaac, I can watch the baby." 

"Don't call me Isaac." I mumbled, throwing the stupid jacket on and twirling for her. She clapped excitedly.

"Excellent! Now, your hair." I almost started screaming right there.

 

By the time I got to the restaurant I didn't even recognize me anymore. Teresa had went on a tangent, my hair was styled differently and my clothes were not ones I would normally wear. Sure they came from my closet, but they were leftovers from a life long past. A life before Max, baby weight and stretch marks. I tugged on the shirt subconsciously while I waited for him. Teresa had threatened my life if I dared disturb her masterpiece so I couldn't even run my hands through my hair as a nervous habit.

"Newt? Is that you?" Thomas asked, laughing at me. I looked down at the floor.

"I know, Teresa made me do it." I grumbled and he sighed.

"You look amazing, but it's not you huh?" He offered me his elbow and I took it gently, wrapping my fingers around his bicep."They've gotten bigger yeah?" He said, smiling at me like he had some secret. I nodded to appease his alpha ego and he smiled again. The table was set up for two and he sat across from me nervously. We'd come to this restaurant often when we were together. I could remember being a blushing young omega falling for this awkward lump of an alpha. I could imagine my entire life with him and I could tell you that my life now wasn't what I imagined then.

"So, how's life been for you lately?" 

"It's fine. I've been working and trying to ignore that you weren't here." I mumbled into the water glass. He cleared his throat and the waitress walked up.

 

"Hey Newt, where's the munchkin?" She exclaimed and my eyes widened.

"He's with Teresa." I told her and she looked from Thomas to me and nodded.

"Of course, did you want anything else to drink?" She asked cheerily.

"Maybe some wine." Thomas asked and I nodded.

"White." I suggested and the waitress nodded.

"Why was she asking you about the boy Teresa babysits?" 

"We babysit together sometimes. You know, omegas taking care of children is a normal thing." I sort of rambled and he laughed.

"Yes, it's normal for people to take care of children." He said."So what's the kid's name?" 

"Maxwell, we just call him Max." I told him, smiling at the mention of my son."He's a very smart boy. He gets top marks in his reading and-" I cut myself off to keep from revealing that I was more than just this child's babysitter. He smiled and nodded.

"I didn't know you liked children so much Newt, you want a couple one day?" I scoffed and looked up to a very confused Tommy.

"Oh, yes of course. I want a houseful." I told him, thankful when the waitress came back with wine. I took a giant gulp almost immediately and prayed I wouldn't say anything else stupid.

 

"When we used to come here you always ordered a cheeseburger." Thomas said and I laughed.

"I can't stand the sight of melted cheese anymore, ever since I got, sick." I cleared my throat and mentally slapped myself for almost saying pregnant.

"Sick with what?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, horrible stomach flu, couldn't keep anything down and the sight of melted cheese made me sicker than anything else. I haven't had a cheeseburger since well, since you left." He laughed.

"So no macaroni and cheese either?" 

"Oh dear God, definitely not. Kraft dinner I can handle however." I told him, smiling as I took another sip of wine. After the strange look I had gotten from him when I drank half the glass in one gulp I was taking it much slower.

"That's interesting you know." He took a bite out of his meal and almost moaned."This place is just as good as I remember. Even better since I'm in such familiar company." I looked into eyes that twinkled the same way my Tommy's had. He was still my Tommy, I just had a hard time accepting that. Every time I looked at him I saw more similarities between him and Max. I knew I had to tell him, but now wasn't the right time. I wasn't sure when the right time would ever be.

 

"Teresa, I need you to take Max to your house for a sleepover." I whispered into the phone and she laughed rather loudly in my ear.

"So you can sleep with his father?" She asked and I groaned.

"It seems to be where this is possibly going so could you please just do this for me?" 

"I'm not going to sleep with him Teresa. Max needs me." She mocked me in a horribly faked accent.

"I don't sound like that now please." I was almost begging, Thomas has been giving me looks all night and I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't even make it back to my place before we were all over each other.

"Yeah, alright. Don't say I never do anything for you Newt." She hung up and I sighed, sliding my phone back in my pocket before going back to the table as I'd escaped to the bathroom.

"You ready to go?" He asked, the alpha timber in his voice making it deeper. I nodded, he slipped my coat onto my shoulders and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist. The waitress winked at me before we walked out and I was right to assume we wouldn't make it home.

 

"Tommy please." I giggled when he kissed up over my neck. The taxi driver was getting quite the show. His hands were warm on my waist and thigh and just as possessive as I remember. He growled when he saw the driver looking at me.

"Just keep your eyes on the road." I advised him, running my fingers through Thomas's hair and purring soothingly into his ear. I knew how to calm him down. We'd been together for years before this. I could feel him marking me by sucking bruises into my neck and I mentally checked my cupboard for coverup. I had some stowed away. When we arrived I gave his face a pat.

"Come on Tommy." He got out of the car, ran to the other side and yanked me out.

"Come on."

 

He pulled me inside, his lips connecting with mine the minute the elevator door closed. I giggled and squealed when he picked me up. When I wrapped my legs around his waist he only gripped me tighter. I didn't notice that we'd reached my floor.

"What number?" He whispered huskily.

"Unit A5." I answered."Hurry Tommy, you know I hate leaking in public." He growled in my ear and I could smell the wine and the effect of it was also going to my head. The ditzy pleasantness of being slightly buzzed was making everything so much more amazing.

"Give me your key." Thomas asked and I fished it out of my jacket pocket. While he unlocked the door, one hand holding me up by cupping my ass rather uncomfortably, I watched my elderly neighbour poke her head out and eyes go wide. I thought for sure she was about to give me a look of disapproval, but instead I got a thumbs up. I smiled at her as Thomas finally pushed the door open. He slammed it shut and didn't notice that there were toys all over the living room. He went straight for the bedroom and dropped me onto the bed. I was soon being hovered over by him.

"It's been awhile and I'm sorry if I suck." He told me quickly, before biting down my neck. I could feel him pulling at my shirt.

"Before you go further, it looks a little different." I told him and he looked up at me.

"Like I give a damn Newt." He unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing before sitting back and removing his shirt. I moaned when he ground his hips down on mine. I wanted to keep him near me and take all his clothes off at the same time. I knew both those things couldn't happen at once, but I wanted them to. I could feel him, hot and hard pressing against my leg and I could feel the slick starting to drip out of me. I was so sensitive that when he so much as twitched I whined.

"You're on birth control?" He asked and I nodded desperately."You're sure about this?" I nodded again and almost begged him with the pleading look on my face. He pulled away and we both stripped. He nosed at my mating spot and groaned when he smelt the pure scent there. There was never anyone other than him.

"No one else ever tried to claim what's mine." He growled and I knew it was the alcohol talking, but I scoffed anyway.

"What's yours? You left." I was about to make anything wine fuelled sarcastic remark when I was silenced as he circled my rim with his finger."Oh fuck." I fisted the sheets and he sucked a hickey onto where the mark would be. I arched up off the sheets as he pushed a finger into me and he laughed in my ear.

"Just as sensitive as I remember." 

"Oh fuck you." I whined, tugging on his hair.

"No, my dear, fuck _you_." I almost cried when he put another finger into me and scissored. He nudged my prostate, finding it easily just like he always had. I moaned, my hands slipping out of his hair and raking long scratch marks down his back. He captured my mouth for a kiss, my will easily caving to his. He pressed himself against my entrance questioningly and I nodded. He lined up, reaching a hand down for guidance and easily slid into me. I hadn't had sex in so long I was surprised my slick producing glands knew what to do, but I guess it was like riding a bike. He started slow, thrusting deep and staring into my eyes like I was the answer. I pulled him in for a kiss and brushing my thumb over his cheekbone.

"Go harder Tommy." I whispered and he did as I commanded. I brought my knees farther up to his hips and keened into his ear. I cried out when he hit my prostate.

"Newt, you've always been the one." He whispered and I barely noticed. My head was swimming with pleasure and fuzzy with white wine. I didn't want to think heavy thoughts. He groaned in my ear.

"Knot." I could feel the swelling and I didn't want him to pull out. My body craved what he was about to give me.

"Knot me Tommy." I dug my nails into his shoulders and tilted my head back. His lips connected with my jaw, mouthing at it until he reached my ear.

"OK Newt, whatever you want." He thrust once more before his knot locked him inside me. He thrust shallowly against my prostate until I came as well. I arched my back into him and brought our lips together for a heated kiss. He flopped us into our sides and I threw my leg around his hips. We were forced to be close and I used the opportunity to cuddle into his chest. I felt safe and warm in his arms. I had missed the feeling.

 

He shifted to pull out when his knot went down. I groaned at the unpleasant feeling.

"I know babe." He assured me, hissing as he pulled out of me. It was 10:00PM and I rolled away from him as soon as he was done. I went to the bathroom, splashed my face and looked myself dead in the eyes.

"What the hell did you just do Isaac Newton?" I asked myself. I'd just slept with the father of my child that he didn't even know he had. I almost started laughing and then I realized he was standing in the doorway, buck naked. I took a washcloth and wiped the dried cum off my stomach, pushed my hair out of my face and turned towards him with my arms wrapped around my stomach.

"Newt, are you OK?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine." 

"You look a little freaked out." He crossed the room and kissed my forehead."Come on, back to bed, or we can watch something?" He suggested, but I was already back in bed. He kissed below my ear and pulled my back to his chest spooning me. I fell asleep taking comfort from his arms. I knew it couldn't last forever, but damn it, I could try.

 

When I woke up again I was greeted by an empty bed and for a minute I thought I'd dreamed the entire thing up. That is until I smelt the pancakes and realized there was no way in hell my 4 year old was pulling that off by himself. I grabbed the first shirt I saw and a clean pair of underwear to look presentable before heading out. The shirt was unfamiliar, smelt amazing and when I looked at it I knew it wasn't a dream. It was Thomas' shirt.

 

"Good morning sleepy head!" He exclaimed, flipping a pancake expertly in my pan.

"I didn't even know I had the ingredients to make pancakes." I said, rubbing my face. He laughed and nodded.

"You did, although I found some strange things in your cupboards. You really love dinosaur fruit snacks." I laughed like it was funny, but the fruit snacks were Max's."And that you have a chocolate problem."He held up the half empty family sized bag of chocolate chips and I admitted it, they were mine. I blushed and tried to hide my face.

"I know, I try to cut back but I love it too much. My hormones get the best of me." He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"So, how have you been dealing with the hormones? I mean, I used to help you through Newt. I know how hard it is to go back to nothing when you're used to having someone." He said, trying to elegantly broach the subject of my heat cycles and failing miserably.

"I don't really think that's any of your business." I snapped."If you must know, I don't have heats every month. I'm on the special suppressant that lets you go for three." He cocked his head to the side.

"I thought they only gave that to mated omegas or ones who've had a child at least." 

"They made an exception for me." I said briskly, trying to not let him dwell on the child part too long.

 

"Pancakes for my love!" He yelled, setting them down in front of me with a kiss on my forehead.

"Just because I slept with you doesn't mean I'm going to date you." I told him and he frowned.

"Well, why else would you sleep with me when you haven't slept with anyone for years." I almost choked and glared at him.

"Shut up Tommy." 

"You called me Tommy, I'm in the good books." He shimmied away and I sighed at the stupidity. He brought my phone out and looked at me confused.

"Um, Teresa text you." He said handing over the phone. I looked down at the screen and groaned. _So, when's Baby Daddy leaving?_ I shook my head and unlocked the phone telling her I didn't know yet.

"You told her we were together last night?" He asked and I nodded.

"She's my best friend." 

"Why did she call me baby Daddy?" He asked and I shrugged.

"She's like that." He seemed to take that for an answer. We ate in silence, until my phone buzzed again. This time it was Thomas.

"My name is Baby Daddy too?" He smirked."I'm starting to think you're keeping something from me." I swallowed hard and shook my head.

"I'll tell you what it means when I'm ready."I assured him.

 

I sent Thomas out the door with a kiss and a promise of a return visit. I turned immediately and called Teresa.

"He's gone." 

"Max is at kindergarten, you can pick him up there." She said."Don't you have to work today?" 

"Yeah in an hour." I replied, checking my watch for the time.

"You're going to be limping more than usually then." I could hear Mihno groaning and Teresa cackling as I yelled.

"That's completely inappropriate! Maybe we just talked all night!" She stopped.

"Maybe, but did you?" She asked and I groaned."No you didn't." I could hear her clapping like a seal over her own jokes. I just rubbed my face, exasperated by her.

"I need to go shower." Then I hung up.

 

Work was a drag as usual, but I needed the money. I didn't have a fancy degree, like Thomas, or a nice job, like Thomas, but I did have people to feed. I went straight from work to get Max.

 

"Mummy!" He screamed running into my arms. I squeezed him tightly and then grabbed for his hand as we began our trek home.

"Aunt Teresa bought me McDonald's last night. It was super fun." He told me all about it as I walked back to the apartment."Uncle Minho says you were on a date." 

"I was, he's a very nice man." I said and Max grinned.

"As long as he doesn't hurt my Mummy." 

"What would my big man do if he did?" I asked and Max scrunched up his nose. He thought about it for a few moments.

"I'd beat him up." He concluded and I laughed.

"My big strong boy." I cooed, lifting him into my arms again."You're the most important man in my life." I nuzzled his nose affectionately. As the omega parent, I was connected to Max in a way his alpha parent never would be. I carried him, I birthed him and I was simply more connected to him.

"Mummy, can you put me down." He asked and I placed him back on his feet. Holding his hand tightly I let him walk. I didn't notice that Thomas was right behind me.

 

"Newt!" He yelled and I turned. My face paled when I saw his expression.

"Mummy?" He asked quietly, his eyes flitting towards the child who's hand I was holding.

"Mummy!" Max whined again and I looked down at him.

"Give the grown ups some space baby." I cooed, bending to kiss his forehead, before watching him walk and sit on the grass beside the road.

"You said you'd never been with anyone else?" He asked and I nodded, calmly accepting that this was happening. There was no way out anymore.

"I haven't. He's mine and yours." I told him, looking back fondly at my son. I maintained a cool exterior although every instinct I had that wasn't based on the fact that I was omega was screaming at me that I should run. That this was going to end badly, but the omega wanted to cuddle him close and introduce him to his child. The omega instinct wanted desperately for him to at least love Max, if not also love me. He twitched and twisted his fingers around.

"He's not mine." My heart sank and he ran his fingers through his hair."God Newt, I can't believe you actually thought I would. We don't have a child." He insisted and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We do, he's right there." I said."I know you're a bit of a tosser Tommy, but your eyesight was fine last I checked." It was one of my many faults, according to my mother, that I was unbearably sarcastic.

"He can't be. How do you know?" He asked and I scoffed.

"I don't know Tommy. You look the most like him out of the 14 other guys I slept with after you left for your big fancy job. You know, since everyone wants to fuck a heartbroken omega who cries all the time and doesn't get out of bed for two months because that's how long it took for the smell of his previous alpha to bleed out of the sheets." I hissed, feeling the anger bubble to the surface that I had been repressing for years."God, Tommy you are so dumb. Honestly, he's four. He had to be conceived at least a month before you left." 

"He can't be mine. I'm not. I can't be." He stuttered."You don't understand Newt. I'm not ready." 

"It doesn't much matter that you're not ready! Do you think I was ready? You left me." I felt tears swell into my vision but I held them back. Now wasn't the time to cry.

"He can't be mine. We should get a paternity test." 

"My word isn't enough for you?" I asked, pissed to say the least.

"No, Newt, it's really not. You didn't even tell me!" His eyes bulged in fear and anger."You should've told me." 

"And keep you from your amazing job." I gasped sarcastically.

"He's not mine until he's proven to be mine. Alright Newt." He said, his eyes told me that he was seriously considering rejecting our child and that's when I felt the mother in me rise to the surface to defend my baby. I stepped forward and got up in his face.

"You listen to me Thomas. That boy over there has grown up four years without you and he doesn't need you. However, he wants to know you. He wants a father Thomas, and I'm not going to deny him that. If you don't want to believe that he's yours then go ahead. Walk away Thomas, just like you did when I was pregnant. Abandon me, abandon him, again, but don't you think for one second that if you walk away right now that I will ever let you near our son ever again. I'll get a court order if I have to." He stepped back, surprised by the mama bear I had become.

"I need some time Newt." He whispered.

"Oh I understand." I cooed sarcastically."Keeping to tradition, I'll give you 5 days. One for every year you didn't come back for us." I turned to the place Max sat and held out my hand. He ran towards me, grabbed my hand and I walked away with him in tow.

"Newt!" Thomas called, his fingers brushing my shoulder and I jerked away.

"Call me when you decide to grow up Tommy!" I shot back.

 

"Who was that outside school today?" Max asked in the bath that night.

"It was a friend of mine." I told him, pouring shampoo on my hands and scrubbing it into my hair.

"Ow, soap in my eye." Max whined and I cooed, splashing water on his face to rid him of the suds. He played with his buckets contently as I cleaned him up.

"Close your eyes." I told him and I dumped a bucket over his head to wash out the soap.

"Mummy, I love you." 

"I love you too Max, you're the most important man in my life." I helped him out and towel dried him. Once the pyjamas were on I tucked him in with a kiss on his head. I went to bed alone, but it kind of smelt like him.

 

"He's not worth it if he's going to be a dick." Teresa concluded and Mihno shook his head.

"From what you've told me I didn't expect him to act like this." He said looking across the yard to where Max was playing.

"I thought he'd be thrilled." I told them."He'd looked so excited during our date when I'd admitted to wanting kids."I looked down at where my phone sat balanced on my knee. Teresa pouted sympathetically.

"I slept with him and only him. I really love him you know." I sniffed.

"You don't need him Newt. You have us and Max." Teresa wiped my tears away and smiled."Let's get you a tea, watch the boy Minho." The dark haired alpha saluted his mate immediately and trained his eyes intently on my floppy haired child.

 

It was day five when I got the text. _Hey Newt, I was stupid. Please forgive me, I want to meet him. I want to be there for you both. Meet me at the park and we'll talk._ I sighed and text back that I would. Max was sleeping beside me in bed after a particularly nasty nightmare. The 4 year old sprawled across my chest huffed and squeezed me tighter. I cuddled him closer and turned out the light. He was my baby. I wouldn't let anyone hurt him, not even his own father.

 

I had let Max run off to play before sitting beside Thomas on the bench.

"You know, he really does look like me." He sighed and I nodded.

"I know." 

"Newt, I'm sorry. I reacted badly and after I went back to my hotel I called a friend. She yelled at me and almost ripped me limb from limb, the omega she is. She knocked some sense into me and the alpha in me realized that I love you and him. I actually got really excited over the thought of a family." I looked at him and frowned.

"You left me all alone Tommy and I was pregnant. The labour was awful and went on longer than expected because you weren't there." I whispered."You have to promise you won't leave me again Tommy. I can't do it again and Max doesn't deserve that either. He deserves a father who is going to be there." He nodded quickly and placed his hand over mine. I felt him move my hand to put it on his heart.

"I promise Newt. Never again."

 

I arranged for Max to come on our third date. The trip to McDonald's was everything the 4 year could ask for.

"Hey Max, I want you to meet someone." I said, kneeling down in front of him."You know how all the other kids in your class have two parents, like a mummy and a Daddy?" 

"Some people have two moms or two dads too Mummy." He exclaimed and I nodded laughing.

"You're right baby, you're so smart." I tapped his nose lovingly and continued."Well, you have a Daddy too. He's over there." I pointed at where Thomas stood. Max's eyes widened.

"Really? That's my Dad? I have one?" I nodded and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, he's your Dad and he's really excited to meet you. Mummy is very excited to let you meet him too." 

"Let's go!" He exclaimed tugging on my sleeve. I walked over to Thomas, who shifted nervously before Max threw his arms around him.

"I love you Daddy." He said. Children were always more receptive and I knew that some part of my child recognized through instinct and smell that Tommy was his father. Tommy's eyes watered slightly and he bent down to pick him up.

"I love you too Max." He told him and then he pulled me into his side with a possessive hand on my waist. I steadied myself with a hand on his chest, as my limp made me a little off balance. He smiled down at me as Max wiggled.

"Put me down please." He said and Thomas obliged. It was just like this was what had always been. We bought him his happy meal and I tried to be healthy about it, but Tommy knew me very well and got me the stupid nuggets anyway.

 

"I'm going to get fatter than I already am." I mumbled as I prepared Max to eat. Ketchup was in place and extra napkin were in hand.

"You're not fat Newt. You're actually extremely skinny. I'm worried." Tommy expressed as I slid in beside him at the table. The arm he had stretched around the back of my chair rubbed at my shoulder when he said it.

"I am not too skinny." I stated, pulling at the loose fitting shirt I had on.

"You're wearing clothes that are at least two sizes too big." He told me before turning to Max."Does Mummy always wear clothes like this?" 

"Yeah! He looks like he's floating all the time!" Max giggled."I could fit in there with him." I snorted since most of the clothes I wore he had fit in with me at one point. They were maternity clothes. Thomas turned to me and cocked his head to the side.

"Even our son agrees that your clothes are too big." I shoved the chicken nugget in my mouth unceremoniously and glared at him.

"Shut up." 

"Mummy, that's a bad word!" 

"I'm sorry, Daddy is a ninny." Max giggled and I felt lips press against my temple.

"It's a good thing I love you so much." This warm feeling spread through my chest as I realized what was happening. I wasn't going to be alone anymore.

 

Max went back to kindergarten and I went off with Thomas.

"Newt, I want you to come back with me." He said and I almost choked on my water.

"What? I can't go to the big city. I have a life and Max has a life here." I protested and Thomas stopped me from walking any further.

"My job could support all three of us. You wouldn't have to work Newt." I scoffed and shrugged his hand off my shoulder.

"What makes you think I don't want to work?" I asked stubbornly and he smiled.

"You would only have to work if you wanted to then. I have a good sized apartment and it's so lonely. It needs an omega's touch, badly." He laughed."I really want to be a family." 

"I can't just pick up and leave." I felt his hand come up to run his thumb across my cheekbone.

"I wouldn't expect you to, we can move you up at the end of the month. It'll give us time to transfer Max to a new school and settle up with your job." He seemed to have it all figured out. I wanted to go with him, for Max. Max deserved the stability Thomas could give him.

"I want to be with you Newt. It was my entire goal coming back here to win you over." He bit his lip and waited for me to answer. I couldn't give him a definitive answer at that moment in time.

"I need some time Tommy." I told him and he nodded.

"Of course, could I have a kiss?" I smiled, wrapping my hand around his neck and pulling his mouth down to mine. I could feel warm a hands on my waist and he tried to make my chaste peck last longer.

"Tommy, we are in public." I giggled when he kissed under my ear.

"Newt, yes we are." He rubbed his nose against mine and smiled. An older lady on the bench smiled dreamily and a few kids scrunched up their noses in disgust. I was never a fan of PDA, but this felt right. It felt very right, and very safe. His hand reached for mine and intertwined our fingers.

"I like holding your hand." He told me and I squeezed his hand slightly.

"I like holding your hand too."

 

"I think you should go." Teresa said and I looked at her like she had grown three heads.

"What?" 

"I think you should go. I mean, it's only an hour away." She concluded."And there's Skype and think about the kind of experiences Max would get. Thomas deserves a chance and you're obviously still in love with him or you wouldn't even be considering it." I looked at her for a solid minute before answering.

"Do you really think I should?" Her big blue eyes sparkled with mischief. She knew me so well that she was the only person that I would even think about listening to on this subject. I wouldn't even listen to myself.

"Well, I wouldn't see you as much, but yes. I do think you should go." She patted my knee and rose from the couch."Do you want tea?"

 

"Mummy I don't want to go to bed." Max whined, yawning as I tucked him in.

"You're a tired little man and you need your sleep." I told him, kissing his forehead as his eyes drooped. They closed slowly and I turned off the light.

"You know, watching you with him makes me want to have another one." Thomas whispered and I looked at him. His fond smile faltered and he looked mildly concerned when I didn't immediately react.

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, as long as you mated me first." He smiled widely and led me back to the living room.

 

"Have you thought about it?" He asked and I sighed.

"Yes, I've thought about it." I told him and he looked hopefully at me.

"I'll go." 

"You're going to move in with me?" He asked and I nodded. He jumped at me, knocking me back onto the couch and climbing over me. I laughed, trying to stifle it into his shoulder as he kissed over my neck, rather possessively I may add.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he nosed at my neck, not responding to my question."Are you scenting me?" He grunted and I shook my head.

"Maybe I am Newt." 

"Why don't you just pre-mark me and get it over with?" I sighed and he pulled his face out of my neck suddenly. So suddenly, in fact, that I was surprised when I didn't hear a crack.

"Can I?" Pre-marking was a ritual that often happened when an alpha and omega had been together for a long time. Basically the alpha would leave non-permanent bite marks on the omega's neck over the bond spot. They reacted slightly like a bruise, leaving a purple mark that would eventually fade. I looked at him funny.

"You haven't even asked me to mate with you." He looked disappointed, but shook his head like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course, that was dumb of me." He went back to kissing up and down my neck. I shifted to make myself more comfortable, brought my legs up around his waist and sank a hand into his hair. I scratched at his head and let him do his thing. It was often better to just let the alphas go. Also, I'd been with Tommy before and I knew how he worked. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before.

"Tommy, you've never gone this long before." I commented and he turned his face into my collarbone.

"I haven't done this in a little while." He mumbled, kissing my collarbone."Sorry." I laughed and patted his bicep.

"As long as you buy me some food or something. Could you reach my phone?" I asked and Thomas handed me my phone before burying his face in my neck. I took a photo of what was happening and sent it to Teresa. _Is he scenting you?_ She asked and I snorted answering that of course he was. She sent back several differently coloured heart emojis and Tommy pressed his lips against my jaw.

"What did you want to eat?" He asked and I sighed.

"You know what I want." 

"Chinese food coming right up." He pulled himself up off of me and picked up his phone."I'll be right back." He kissed my lips quickly and out he went to go get me my Chinese food.

 

"Packing is hard." I whined and Thomas laughed.

"The faster you get it done the quicker we can go out for some food." He pulled me in to kiss him, strong arms holding me by the waist. I placed my hands on his face and laughed. It had taken longer than expected to move and instead of a month it was now two. Not that I really minded, Thomas came down all the time and stayed with us. We had even managed to build up my trust in him again to the point that I let him sleep in bed with me.

"Mummy that's gross." Max stated matter of factly.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I told him, Tommy kissed my shoulder before returning to the dishes.

"I need help Mummy." I took the hand he stretched towards me and let him lead me to his room.

 

"What appears to be the problem?" I asked him and he huffed.

"I can't decide which stuffies to bring in the car and which to pack." I laughed and sat down beside him on the floor.

"Well, I think Pete would be a good car stuffed animal." I held up the well loved dragon I'd gotten him before he was even born. He grabbed Pete and nodded, so I piled all the others into the boxes and taped them shut.

"We're moving to be with Daddy tomorrow." I said and he scrunched up his nose.

"Are we going to see Aunt Teresa again?" 

"Of course baby, just not as often." I cuddled him in for a hug and then stood."Alright, let's go help Dad."

 

The next day we moved, up to his apartment which was far bigger than mine and felt almost cold. Most of the walls were white or grey. The couch looked almost unused and it was eerily clean. It didn't look like someone lived there. It barely looked like someone had stuff in that apartment. The stack of scientific magazines on his coffee table were the only reason I could see to make someone assume anyone lived there at all.

"You were right when you said it needed an omega's touch." I said, crossing my arms over my stomach in discomfort.

"I know, I couldn't make it feel like home. It didn't without you." He said and I smiled. Max immediately ran to his room, which had been painted orange, per his request. He was thrilled and immediately settled. Unpacking didn't take long and then we ordered in. It was a quiet night.

 

We all slept in our bed in our room, one big family, the first night. Our bedroom was far bigger than I expected and the bed was too large. The walls were a creamy beige colour and I knew I would just have to fix that. I couldn't stand how colourless this place was. Max cuddled into me, curling into my stomach just like he always did.

"It literally looks like he's trying to crawl back into your womb." Thomas commented, laughing into the kiss he placed on the back of my neck. He threw his arm around my waist carefully and snuggled up to me. He was very into cuddling and he always had been. I could remember that much from our years together.

"He seems to be huh." I smiled dreamily and pushed his hair back."If we have another one, maybe it'll look like me this time." Tommy nuzzled my neck affectionately and whispered his agreement.

"We'll have as many as you want."

 

It was barely a week into this that we got word of an event Thomas was to attend, plus one. He had to get me a suit and I really wasn't comfortable with how tightly everything clung, but the look on his face was enough to make me want to dress more like that than before. He, in all seriousness, looked like he wanted to fuck me in one of the change rooms.

"I'm not really a formal person." I told the sales lady, flushing red in front of the mirror. The tight grey suit and purple shirt really was far out of my comfort zone.

"Nonsense, your pert little ass looks amazing in dress pants." The lady said as I spun around to face my alpha. Tommy nodded, smiling widely and giving the lady a nod.

"You look absolutely incredible." He insisted."It's a wonder you weren't taken when I got back." 

"I had a little complication." I laughed and the sales lady looked knowingly at us.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked and I immediately answered.

"Three years, a five year break and two months." 

"I never stopped loving you." He said, trying to smack my ass. I swatted at him and got changed. On the way out the door, I turned to him and said.

"You know, I really shouldn't be going to events with you unless I'm at least pre-marked." His mouth dropped open and I nodded. I was answering a question he hadn't asked, but of course.

 

"My God Tommy, you have the biting power of a bear." I commented, looking at the dark purple teeth marks that bruised my shoulder. I had to admit that it felt amazing when he bit down on my bond spot.

"I wanted it to be noticeable." He pouted and I laughed.

"It felt good." I told him and he placed his hands on my hips pressing his pelvis against my ass.

"Did it?" I nodded and rolled my head to the side when he licked over the mark. The fresh bruise made it sensitive and I giggled, before gasping softly in pleasure.

"I can't wait for the real thing." 

"I don't see a ring or you down on one knee so you'll be waiting a little while." I quipped. He smiled against my neck and inhaled.

"You smell so good Newt. When is your heat?" 

"You missed the last one, so next month." I told him.

"So you just smell this delicious all the time?" He asked and I laughed.

"Only to you, I had your child remember."He pulled his nose out of my neck.

"That can affect it." 

"Yeah, it makes you smell really good to the alpha that impregnated you. It's supposed to entice them to stay with you or something." I told him and his eyes widened.

"It definitely works."

 

I was nervous.

"Please make sure he eats something and he goes to bed at 7:00. Oh, if he tries to tell you we let him watch shows on any channels other than the preschool ones he is lying." I rattled off instructions to the sitter.

"Come on Newt!" Tommy called and I hugged Max one last time before running to the door.

"Sorry, I'm here." I kissed him hurriedly while I pulled my shoes on."Oh and he sleeps with the door open." 

"Goodbye, come on." Thomas had to drag me away from the sitter and out the door. What can I say, I'm a mama bear.

 

"You must be Newt." A woman with brown hair and an inviting smile said, warmly shaking my hand."I'm Brenda." 

"Oh you're Brenda." I exclaimed making her smile even wider.

"So, show me pictures of the little one." I had my phone out in minutes and we were cooing over Max. I felt a warm hand slide over my waist to settle over my hip.

"Hello Tommy." I said, looking up and seeing his normally shiny face looking grim."What's wrong?" I asked and he furrowed his eyebrows together.

"It appears as though the people in here are staring at you for all the wrong reasons." He stated and I scoffed.

"What wrong reasons?" I asked and Brenda laughed.

"He doesn't know how hot he is?" She asked, surprised and amused.

"No he doesn't." Thomas answered.

"That's because I most certainly am not." I said, stumbling slightly when Thomas pulled me closer. It forced me to place my hand on his chest to steady myself. Then I noticed that people were looking at me. They all had the same look on their face that I'd seen before. It was predatory and I hated it. At least now I had Tommy to protect me. I adjusted my collar so the purple bruise stood out slightly and melted more into Thomas's side. He kissed my cheek and gave my waist a squeeze.

"Thank you."

"So, you two mated?" An older lady asked, she had been introduced to me as Ava Page and she was very important in Thomas's job. I wanted her to think we were a proper couple. I knew how companies like this worked and we were probably already pushing it with the fact that I'm a man.

"No, but we plan to." Thomas said, smiling down at me. I had caught on to the fact that these people expected me to smile and look pretty, not talk to them. I wasn't the smart person they were interested in talking to. The alpha beside me with the Master's degree in epidemiology was who they wanted to talk to.

"I heard that you have a son now Thomas." Her smile was tight lipped and it made me want to get as far away from her as possible.

"Yes, Max is 4." He answered, fingers gripping my waist tightly.

"You're very brave Thomas, you never know when an alpha will come back to try and claim what's theirs." The woman dressed in all white looked down at me like I had done something wrong. When I caught on to what she was saying I looked over at Thomas expectantly.

"Thomas." I said and he looked to me. I think the look on my face gave away what I wanted him to do. My inner omega instincts screamed that I wanted my alpha to claim our child to this woman who dared to question that he was his.

"Max is mine Dr. Page." He said quickly."We were together before this and Max is my son." Her eyes widened and I smiled smugly. I knew Tommy was mine now.

"Oh, well that's good then. No other alpha to worry about." He nodded and excused us from her company.

 

"I don't like her." I told him and he sighed.

"You don't have to, just pretend to for me OK?" He patted my knee.

"Tommy, do you plan on going back to school and becoming a doctor?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know, I make good money where I am." He said, pulling me in for a kiss."Don't worry about it OK." I could feel their eyes on me and I knew it was because they didn't think Tommy should be with someone dumb like me. I hadn't gone to college. I didn't have a degree in anything. I was Mum first and anything else second.

"Newt, you're getting misty on me." He commented with a laugh.

"You know they're all thinking you should be with someone smarter." I told him and he shook his head.

"Newt, there is no one better for me than you." He kissed me again and I found it uncomfortable. I pulled away, but couldn't help giggling when he kissed at my jawline. I felt his hands slide up my thighs to pull my chair closer to his.

"Thomas." I warned and he huffed.

"Being in public annoys me." I let out a sigh of relief when he pulled away.

"Well, when we're not in public you can kiss me all you want." I told him, tapping his nose with my index finger. We turned back to the table we were sat at and I tried to just be quiet. Everything they talked about I didn't really understand anyway.

 

"Newt, babe I want you to meet some people." Tommy asked and I groaned.

"More people with dangerously high IQs that make me feel like a pumpkin?" He laughed and pulled me towards these two men, one very clearly alpha and the other a timid looking beta.

"Winston and Aris, meet Newt." The beta reached his hand forward first.

"Aris, I'm new here." I shook his hand and then turned to the alpha Winston.

"You smell like my Mom." He commented and I laughed.

"It would make sense. I'm a mother." I said without thinking and their eyes widened. Thomas didn't react at all.

"Yes, Max does qualify you for the title." He laughed. They looked from me to him and then I pulled out my phone showing them a picture of our son.

"Wow Thomas he really does look like you." Aris commented and I smiled looking at my beaming alpha, pride practically oozing from every pore. For alphas, children were a sign of their virility and their omega's fertility.

"I didn't know, you had a son." Winston stated, looking me up and down."I also didn't know that you had an omega." Thomas didn't flinch before answering.

"Yes, I have both of those things Winston, but maybe I just didn't feel the need to share those things with you." His eyes went dead cold and Winston backed down. I had to admit, this Tommy was hot. I could've slicked up just thinking of how rough that Tommy could've gotten, but I restrained. I hated leaking in public.

 

"Tommy, do you think they liked me?" I asked him. We had driven to what would most likely be considered a lover's lane to converse. We had left the event early and I hadn't wanted to return to the role of Mummy quite yet. I was enjoying my freedom.

"Of course they did, you're very likeable." He promised me and I sighed.

"They didn't really talk to me. They talked more to you than me. They didn't want to talk to the stupid omega who only has a high school diploma." I told him and he clicked his tongue.

"Newt you are not dumb. You have much more street smarts than I do. Don't you know that school smarts aren't everything in this world?" He placed a hand on my face."You are very smart Newt." I looked at him and when I realized he wasn't lying I felt an overwhelming urge to ride his dick so hard we both saw stars.

"Put your seat all the way back." I told him and he smiled.

"Why?" 

"Just do it Tommy." I snapped, unbuttoning my pants quickly and pulling them off completely. It was mostly dark and I'm not sure he even noticed, but he noticed when I climbed onto his lap. He gasped when my mouth captured his and his hands came up to grasp my hips. He felt the naked flesh of my bottom in his hand and smiled against my lips.

"Cheeky." He laughed, giving my ass a light tap. I whined, sitting back to undo his pants and pull out his dick.

"I'm going to get slick on your pants." I told him, panting and probably already looking completely fucked out. I gained that looked quite easily according to Thomas.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn. I have a hot omega willing to fuck me in a car." He told me, sounding childishly excited over an extremely not childish act. I laughed, kissing him again and then reaching around to finger myself open.

"Let me help you with that." Thomas said softly, nuzzling my collarbone. He slipped his fingers into me, making quick work of opening me up the rest of the way. I moaned as I bounced on his fingers.

"Save it for the main event." He kissed me again and then proceeded to pull out his fingers and help me onto him. I threw my head back in pleasure as I sank down on his cock.

"Newt." He breathed and I looked down at him as I waited to adjust fully. He kissed at my collarbones and neck, obviously enjoying me squeezing around him.

"Can you move?" He asked and I answered by shifting my hips. He groaned and I did it again making him groan louder.

"God Newt." He moaned as I moved my hips in an established rhythm. It built up faster and faster as we carried on. He buried his head in my neck and kissed over the mark he'd left there. Him cautiously biting it again made me arch into him, his hand on my back keeping me close. I braced myself on the car door as it became harder to keep the rhythm.

"Come on baby." He whispered and I whined, throwing my head back in ecstasy."I love you." I moaned when I felt him catch on my rim. I came with him when he knotted deep inside me and laughed when he pulled me forward to kiss him.

"That was amazing and perfect and oh my God I can't believe we fucked in my car." He ran his hands down to my ass and squeezed."Your bum is absolutely adorable." He commented and I shook my head.

"On the night Max was conceived you told me you loved me. I always told him he was born from love when he asked where he came from." 

"He did come from love, I loved you then, I love you now and I will love you in the future." 

"I love you too Thomas, and there's cum on your tie." He looked down and shrugged.

"You’re worth the looks I'll get from the dry cleaners." He kissed me again, thrusting shallowly up into me and jerking my dick at the same time.

"Tommy, I can't." I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

"I think you can." He told me, kissing over my fingers and face. I came a second time from that and I fell limply against his chest.

"My God Tommy." I breathed cuddling against him and he wrapped his arms around me. That's when I heard the knock on the window.

 

"I'm sorry officer. I didn't know at all that this was illegal." Tommy talked to the police, using my jacket to cover the areas of me that were bare. I buried my face in his neck and tried not to look too embarrassed, but everything I had was on display. I really don't think Thomas appreciated this officer of the law having a peek at my goods either, since they were only meant for his eyes. That sentiment was very clearly expressed through the hand he had possessively gripping my thigh.

"It's not, I just recognized the car as a W.I.C.K.E.D owned vehicle and wanted to make sure it wasn't stolen." The officer eyed me warily and I cuddled farther into Thomas. He retrieved his work ID from his breast pocket and showed it to the man. Then the officer turned to me expectantly. Thomas sighed and unbuttoned my shirt a few more buttons, pulling it to the side to show off the deep, dark purple pre-mating mark on my neck. The officer then took that as proof I wasn't a prostitute and left us alone. Thomas nuzzled my face and I whined.

"That was so embarrassing. He thought I was a prostitute!" I exclaimed. Thomas sighed and leaned his head back in his seat.

"That really ruined our knotted bliss. I was rather enjoying it too." His hands came up to grip my hips and trace over my stomach, which was covered."We weren't completely naked at least. That would've been difficult for me, trying to figure out how to cover all of you at once." 

"Covering me from the waist down would have been the part you chose to cover." I said, looking at where my jacket still laid on my lap. I could feel his knot going down."We need to get home as soon as possible after this to relieve the babysitter." Thomas nodded.

"I know."

 

"I'm glad you two had such a good time." She assured us as I apologized profusely for being later than expected. Thomas' knot lasted far longer than I expected. When the door shut behind her I turned to him.

"You've never gone that long on a knot Tommy. I think you're trying to knock me up." I accused, walking into the kitchen and he sputtered.

"Well, it's-it's not intentional." I laughed and nodded.

"I know, but the point still stands." He looked sheepishly at the ground.

"You said as long as we mated you wouldn't mind more kids, right?" 

"No, I'd love to have more kids." He smiled.

"Good, because I want to be there this time." He said, coming up behind me and rubbing his hand over my stomach. I smiled, placing my hand over his and tilting my head to the side slightly, allowing him to rest his chin on my shoulder. His hand, practically cradling a bump that wasn't there, felt warm and nice. I felt safe, wrapped up in his arms like that.

"You know it really is concerning that you wear clothes so large." He commented and I laughed.

"I wear my clothes big because they're what I have and I'm comfortable in them." I told him, hoping he'd drop it. He did, dragging me to bed and cuddling me close. I was half asleep but I swear I heard him whisper 'mine' against my neck.

 

The routine went on. W.I.C.K.E.D was as demanding as ever, keeping Tommy late and taking him away early. I took Max to school, picked him up, worked a part time job to keep me busy as well as taking care of the house and the cooking. Thomas was ever grateful when he walked into our home to find me waiting for him. It seemed that after work all he wanted to do was hug me. He would bury his nose in my neck and breathe in my scent. I knew it was biology. That it was our biological senses making me smell so good to him, but it was nice to be wanted anyway. I felt wanted for the first time since Max was born. Every alpha I'd come into contact with after giving birth had made quite the face at the smell of me. It was almost like they couldn't see me as anything other than a Mum the minute they got a sniff of me. Scents are so important to our world and I was so royally fucked it was unimaginable, but not to Tommy. Tommy still thought I smelt like heaven on earth.

 

I woke up to an empty bed and I followed the light to find my shirtless, boxer clad alpha pouring over some reports. He bent over the counter, brow furrowed in concentration and I crept into the kitchen. I wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" I asked, as he placed his hand over mine. I kissed his shoulder and buried my face in his neck.

"W.I.C.K.E.D wants these reports as soon as possible." He mumbled and I sighed.

"Tommy, it's 3:00AM." 

"I know, I know, but they said they needed them." I pulled him to spin around and he didn't resist. I kissed him and he leaned forward into it. I let him control the kiss for a minute, until I pulled away slightly. I leaned in to connect our lips in shorter intervals, enticing him away from his paperwork. I laughed against his mouth and I felt him smile.

"OK, I'm coming back to bed." He promised. I grabbed his hand, leading him back to bed.

"Come on hot stuff, come keep me warm." I whispered, kissing him again. He couldn't resist that offer. I felt him climb in beside me, curling up to me and practically blanketing me with his body. I snuggled into his warmth and let him take his comfort from my scent and the feel of my skin. He had always had an affinity for the skin of my lower back. That was proven again by his hand splaying itself over my back and rubbing circles just above my boxers' waistband. He was snoring in minutes and I soon drifted back to sleep.

 

"Mummy, why is Daddy sleeping on top of you?" Was whispered very harshly in my ear by our 4 year old when I awoke next. I opened one eye and smiled at Max.

"Sometimes you sleep on top of me, why do you do it?" I asked quietly and Max thought for a minute.

"I love you and want to feel safe." 

"Then there you go. Daddy loves me too and he also wants to feel safe." I told him, looking towards the clock that read 5:30AM."Why are you awake?" 

"I had a bad dream." I shifted and Thomas didn't even wake up, just rolled off of me and clasped a possessive arm around my waist. I took Max into my arms, turned on my side and pressed my back against Tommy. He adjusted in his in his sleep, letting Max cuddle his way into my stomach. I fell asleep that way. My entire family in one bed.

 

Tommy kissed me awake at 8:30. His lips on my forehead made me stir from my slumber.

"Hey, babe I see you gained one during the night." He said when my eyes fluttered open.

"Yes, he had a bad dream." I explained, running my hand over his head which was crushed into my chest. He cuddled me closely and Tommy smiled.

"I think he's going to be alpha, look at how possessive he is already." 

"He's 4, lets not label him." I scowled and Thomas laughed, kissing me gently before rising.

"I have to go. I love you and remember that we're going out for lunch today." I nodded and then promptly drifted back to sleep.

 

Maxwell shook me awake when his baby sitter arrived and I realized I should probably get up. I had agreed to meet Tommy in an hour for lunch so showering became a quick affair. I threw clothes on, combed my hair back and ran out the door.

"Bye Max, I love you." I kissed him gently and he smiled, waving.

 

I never liked the inside of the W.I.C.K.E.D facility. It was white and cold everywhere you looked. I couldn't get over the way they made everything look sterile. It's not like I had any type of security clearance, so I waited for him out in the lobby. I was told that when we mated I'd have some low level clearance so I could get into his office instead of having to wait in the lobby, but for now I was stuck. Thomas greeted me very publicly and wanted everyone to know exactly who I was. He kissed me as soon as we got close enough and held my hand firmly as we walked out the door. My attire did not match his at all, as he wore dress pants and a nice dress shirt and I had on grubby, light coloured Mum jeans and a loose fitting, purple jumper.

"Where are we going? I really didn't dress for anything too fancy." I protested as he pulled me down the walkway to the car.

"Just trust me Newt." He winked at me and that caused me even greater worry.

"Tommy, please." He shook his head and drove off to find the place he was looking for.

 

It turned out to be a park. We were having a picnic of sorts and I adored him for it. In fact, he had managed to snag a secluded table for said picnic so I showed him how much I liked it by sitting astride his lap and passionately letting our lips connect.

"As much as I am enjoying this Newt, we should really eat." He said when I pulled away to nip at his jaw. I laughed and turned my head towards the basket. He was already sitting with one leg on either side of the bench attached to the picnic table. I just dragged the basket closer and took out my sandwich. Not moving from his lap, I took a bite and smiled. He looked at me in amazement and placed his hands on my thighs. We continued like this for most of our lunch, me sitting on his lap and him staring contently up at me.

"Newt, I really don't want to make you move, but I might have to." He admitted and I thought he just had to pee. I removed myself from his lap and plopped myself on the bench facing the basket. I picked the grapes out and popped one in my mouth.

"Newt." I turned to see my Tommy on one knee.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" I asked, my voice shaking. He laughed and began his little speech.

"Newt, I knew from the moment I met you that you were special. I love the way you laugh and how you look when you're concentrating. I love watching you be a mother to our son and I love how you keep my grounded. I know I've screwed up a few times, but I'm here now. I'm trying now. So, Isaac William Newton, will you mate with me?" He popped the ring box open and I gasped. It was a good sized ring. I clapped a hand over my mouth and nodded.

"Newt? Are you OK?" He asked and I let out a sob.

"Of course I'm OK! Come here and put that ring on me you bloody idiot!" 

"Is that a yes?" 

"Yes!" I exclaimed and he slid the ring on my finger, before leaning up to kiss me. I grabbed his face pulling him closer. I pulled away and looked at the ring on my finger, tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Newt, why are you crying?" He asked, sitting back down on the bench. I climbed into his lap again and kissed him gently.

"I'm just so happy. I never thought this would happen to me. You were gone, I had a baby and no alpha wanted me." I sniffed."I thought I'd spend the rest of my life alone." He hugged me and kissed my nose.

"You're not alone Newt. I love you." 

"I love you too."

 

When he dropped me off at home I immediately called Teresa.

"He proposed." I said and she squealed.

"You said yes right?" 

"Of course I said yes Teresa!" She squealed again and Max looked at me confused.

"What's going on Mummy?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Mummy and Daddy are engaged, see." I showed him the ring and he smiled.

"You're going to be married, just like all my friends' mums and dads?" I nodded.

"Yeah baby, we're going to be like all your friends' mums and dads." 

"This is so exciting, I haven't been this excited since Minho proposed to me." Teresa said and I could hear her alpha grumbling in the background.

"When are you holding the ceremony?" 

"Well, I think he wants to mate my next heat, so this month? Within the next two weeks. I've never been a lavish person Teresa." 

"I know Newt, but we at least have to have a little bit of a party." I sighed and let her go on. It really wasn't my thing to have big events. That was more a Teresa thing.

 

"Honey I'm home!" Thomas bellowed as he walked in the front door and I snorted from the kitchen. He sauntered in proudly and kissed my cheek.

"Hello fiancé." 

"Right back at you fiancé." I said, turning away from the stove to kiss him properly. Max squealed and ran between us.

"That's gross!" I picked him up and Tommy squished him from the other side. He wrapped his arms around me to accomplish this and covertly placed his hands on my ass. I looked at him and he beamed at me, squeezing playfully.

"It's a Maxwell sandwich." He said.

"You're going to marry Mummy?" Max asked and Tommy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to marry Mummy." He smiled down at Max and then at me. We were going to be a family forever now.

 

Teresa had herself in my home within the next two days and she squealed over the ring and then over Max. She insisted that he'd grown over the month she hadn't seen him. He laughed and she looked me over.

"Well, do you have a suit at least? If you're going to insist on having a quicky wedding you at least have to have a suit." I laughed, pulled her in for a hug and said.

"I missed you too Teresa."

 

"Yes, I have a suit." I told her as she ripped through my closet.

"That doesn't mean it's adequate." She told me, though it was muffled by the clothes as she still had her head in my closet."Your fiancé is loaded, might as well take advantage." 

"I'm not going to take advantage of him or his funds. He's not a never ending pile of wealth." I protested. Teresa scoffed like I was lying.

"He makes so much you're living in the city on prime real estate. Max is going to an amazing school and that rock on your finger is probably worth my month's rent. He can afford to buy you more than one suit." The omega before me came out of my closet, sat down beside me on our gigantic bed I wasn't even sure why we had. Tommy was a cuddler, and he never strayed more than two feet from me when we slept. He clung to me like a baby koala most of the time, and took deep breaths of my scent.

"This room reeks like alpha." She said."Hopefully, when you mate he'll calm down."I laughed and she smiled."He spoils you?" 

"In every way I'll let him." 

"He's a good alpha, right? He doesn't beat you or forcibly have sex with you?" I looked at her funny.

"Of course he's a good alpha. He would never hit me or force me to do anything." I told her.

"Is he a good father?" She asked.

"He's wonderful with Max and he keeps talking about having more." I assured her, tucking her dark hair behind her ear."He's my Mihno. I know you're worried and looking out for me like I did for you when Mihno first started coming around. Just like I did then, you don't have anything to worry about. Thomas is the best alpha I could wish for." Her eyes welled with tears and she pulled me in for a hug.

"I just can't believe you're getting mated. If you had asked me in high school if I thought you'd ever settle down I would've said no." I hugged her back and tried not to cry.

"Why are omegas so emotional?" I asked and she laughed, wiping away her tears and then mine.

"I don't know, but we are." Max brought me a picture that he's drawn for the fridge then and our moment was over. No way in hell was it forgotten, however.

 

Thomas came home and gave me a quick kiss before giving Teresa a hug.

"How have you been? Where's your mate?" He asked and she shrugged.

"He'll be here for the wedding." I felt his arm creep around my waist and his hand gave my hip a squeeze. It seemed to be his favourite place to fit his hand, right in the dip of my waist above my hips. It didn't matter what side really, he'd take either, but he favoured the right.

"I still can't believe you're wearing those ratty old maternity clothes when you could be wearing ones that actually fit." Teresa said and Thomas looked me up and down.

"You're wearing maternity clothes?" I could feel my ears turn bright red and I nodded."There isn't anything you're not telling me right?" I could see the glimmer of hope in his eyes and I was saddened when I had to shake my head no. It was pitiful to watch him deflate so quickly.

"Soon, I promise." I cooed, kissing him gently.

"You're going to let him knock you up again?" Teresa asked and I scowled.

"Yes, however the first time was an accident. This one shall be planned." Tommy snorted and nodded his agreement.

"I'll be here this time as well." He kissed my temple."I promise."

 

Teresa really can throw together a party. She only had two weeks and yet she pulled together an after party that resembled a 40th anniversary party. She even managed to get a cake.

"I called in some favours." She told me, spinning around in the hall and making wide gestures to the decorations she and Mihno had painstakingly arranged. Everything was black and white like I'd practically begged her to do. She had actually listened for once. There were red roses on the tables that were covered in white table clothes with black napkins and a congratulations sign over the place where Thomas and I would sit.

"It's beautiful Teresa, you didn't have to." I told her and she smiled.

"Yes, I did." I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Now, let's get you ready to go marry your man." She pulled me away down the hall.

 

It turns out that Thomas and Teresa were both sneaky as hell and they'd went out and gotten me new clothes to wear to our little town hall ceremony. I almost cried when I saw the new dress shirt, jacket, pants and even a tie. I didn't have the money to go buy myself a new shirt when it was just me and Max. I found being spoiled overwhelming to say the least. Teresa got Minho to do my hair so it sat just as perfectly as his did. She insisted that I had to look absolutely stunning so when I walked down that aisle Thomas would, in her words, 'jizz in his pants'. I kind of wanted his mouth to drop open in awe. All he'd done since we got back together was made me feel loved. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him until he came back.

"Let me just pin this on you." Teresa insisted, holding up this white rose that contrasted so starkly with the black of the suit jacket that I almost didn't like it.

"Come on Teresa, we'll be late." I whined and she swatted at me.

"Shut up Newt, you're doing as I say." She pinched my face in her hand, giving my jaw a shake. I let her pin the boutonnière on my lapel."Now come on, down the aisle your cute little ass shall go." She hooked our arms together and Minho rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Teresa, I think you love him more than me." She pulled him forward and kissed him quickly.

"No, that's a lie." Then out the door I was pulled.

 

"Mama!" Max yelled, running towards me. He was wearing this adorable little tux and he had a bow tie on. My baby looked like a big boy.

"Max, oh look how sharp you look!" I cooed, wrapping him up in my arms and lifting him off the ground.

"Mama, Aunt Teresa made me a ring bearer so I have to go." He said very matter-of-factly. I placed him on his littler dress shoe clad feet and let him run towards where Teresa was placing him. She has this entire thing going. Thomas had made Aris his best man and I made Teresa my maid of honour. I don't know why he made Aris his best man, the barely graduated boy really had just made his way there. I didn't need to understand I guess. The wedding march started and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't say anything Newt." Teresa hissed, hooking our arms again and waiting to lead me up the aisle towards the man I was committing to for the rest of my life. He turned around the minute my theme started playing. I took the first few steps forward and looked up to meet his eyes. His mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged out of his head. When I did get up to him he looked at me like I was the stars. His hands twitched like he was just itching to pull me into him, but he was going to have to wait.

"We come together today to witness love." The officiant said."These two, from what I just saw, are very in love. I should probably cut my long speech shirt, since the alpha over here looks very anxious to get his hands on the omega across from him." Teresa laughed and Thomas didn't even react. He barely took his eyes off of me.

"Thomas first then. Do you take Isaac William Newton to be your lawfully wedded omega?" 

"I take you, Newt, to be my mate and omega from this day forward, to join with you and share all that is to come, and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us." He said, smiling at me. I smiled at the use of my nickname instead of my legal name.

"Now, Isaac, or I guess Newt." I laughed and nodded."Do you take Thomas Frederick Edison to be you lawfully wedded alpha?" 

"I take you, Thomas, to be my mate and alpha from this day forward, to join with you and share all that is to come, and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us." I repeated what Thomas had said, except replacing the names. Then Max held the rings up.

"Here you go Mummy!" He exclaimed and the officiant laughed.

"Thank you Max." I cooed. He looked the officiant in the eye and said.

"Are Mummy and Daddy married yet?" 

"Almost." Was the answer he got and it seemed to satisfy him as he stepped back into line. Thomas took my hand and slipped the ring onto my finger, beside the engagement ring.

"With this ring I thee wed." He whispered and I nodded, taking his hand to slip the ring on as well.

"I wed you too Tommy." The officiant nodded happily.

"I now pronounce you alpha and omega. You may kiss him now." Thomas reached for my face, wrapping his hand around the back of my neck to bring us closer together.

"I love you." He said, bringing our lips together for a kiss. I kissed him back and when he pulled away to bite lightly at my mating spot I whispered back.

"I love you too."

 

When Teresa ushered us back into her little party, Tommy's hand had found the place it always sat, right above my hip. There was a possessive grab to the way he held me and I surprisingly didn't mind it. Teresa sat us down and sat down Max next to me. She had arranged it all so perfectly and ran around crazy trying to ensure it all went well. I had done the same thing for her so I really didn't feel guilty. It was only fair.

"We're married." Thomas whispered into my ear and I nodded.

"Yeah we are." 

"You look absolutely stunning. I mean I knew you'd look gorgeous, but wow." He told me."You look beyond stunning and gorgeous. The only way you'd look better was if you were completely naked." I snorted.

"That can be arranged for later." I retorted and his eyes lit up. He kissed my jaw and pulled away to begin eating.

"I'm glad to see you two so intimate." Teresa said and Minho shook his head.

"Teresa, come here." He said and she sat beside him, letting him place a possessive arm around her shoulders. A kiss to his cheek and something whispered in his ear seemed to sate whatever he was feeling. Alphas were all testy like that and I could tell by the tension in his shoulders he was coming up on a rut.

"We only have to wait a few more days until my heat." I said to Tommy and he nodded.

"I'm very excited, I can't wait to claim you." 

"I stopped taking my birth control last month." I told her, nonchalantly and he froze.

"You mean, I could get you pregnant? We could have another Max?" 

"There will never be another Max, he's one of a kind. As for another baby, that's in the realm of possibilities." I took a sip out of my water glass and I thought he was going to burst. Instead he settled for rubbing his nose into my neck, scenting me in the most socially acceptable way possible. It probably wasn't enough for him, but he would have to deal with it. He couldn't tackle me to the ground the way he did at home in a restaurant.

"Mummy, what is Daddy doing?" Max asked and I turned to him.

"He's being Daddy." I replied, patting his face and he got the hint to stop. Max cuddled his face into my arm and sighed.

"Do I have to go to Aunt Teresa's house?" He asked and I nodded, brushing his hair back."Do you love Daddy more than me?" 

"No, Max I just love him differently." I assured him."Your Dad and I just need some time alone." He pouted.

"But Mum, if I have a nightmare Aunt Teresa can't cuddle me back to sleep." He looked at me like this was a very logical conclusion to come to, but I just laughed.

"Yes she can. She's just as cuddly as me." I looked towards her and she smiled back at me."Where's the wine Teresa?" I asked and she smiled even wider, looking at Minho.

"I can't have any."She said and it clicked in seconds.

"Are you serious?"I asked, jumping up, scaring Tommy and jumping to give her a hug. Thomas's mother almost had a heart attack, nudging her son.

"He's really something." 

"Yes, he really is Mom." He looked fondly at me as I hugged my best friend and Minho, rather unwilling as he was.

 

It was nice to sleep in. It had been years since I was able to sleep in. I groggily blinked awake two days after we got married to dusty sunlight filtering into our room. I could feel Tommy's arm across my waist, heavy and comforting. He was starfishes across the bed on his stomach, but he still managed to hang on to me. I felt a little off. When I rolled out from under his arm and got up to get breakfast going I noticed an uncomfortable heat in the house. I would have to yell at Tommy to fix it. I was very uncomfortable and I ended up cooking in my boxers.

 

"Well, what did I do to deserve this honour?" Tommy asked, pressing his chest against my back and squeezing me tightly around the waist.

"Oh my God Thomas, get off of me." I groaned, trying to peel his arms off of me."It is far too hot in here." 

"Newt, it's not hot in here. It's actually freezing." He said and I looked at him funny.

"No, it's not." 

"Newt, I think you're going into heat." I stopped frying eggs for a minute and thought about it.

"Oh yeah, you're probably right." I shrugged and continued what I was doing.

"You're OK right now?" He asked and I nodded.

"I don't even have a boner right now and I'm not leaking. I'm just hot." We sat down and ate breakfast, with me burning up like I had an 102 degree fever.

"Drink some more water and I'm going to head to the store to get us some food. You're sure you're OK?" He rubbed his hand over my waist and I felt soothed by the touch.

"It's still fine. I'm still fine. I'm guessing I'm going to go into full blown heat at around 1:00 so I suggest you go." He kissed me quickly and out he ran.

 

When he got back I had definitely gotten worse. He found me in the bathtub, soaking in cold water.

"How are you doing?" He asked, pushing my hair back.

"I'm leaking." I sighed and he nodded.

"Well do you want to go a round now and then eat?" I looked at the clock and saw 12:38 on the clock.

"I should hit full blown heat soon." I mused, standing up and then it hit me. My knees turned to jelly and I fell into his arms.

"Woah, Newt." He yelled catching me.

"Now, it's now." I told him, feeling the heat taking over my body and his hands on my waist making me feel better and so much worse."Come on Tommy!" He lifted me up out of the tub and pulled me to our bedroom.

"Tommy." I whined when he stepped back to pull off all his clothing.

"I'm coming Newt." He crawled over me and kissed up my neck.

"I'm really not into waiting." 

"I forgot that you were this demanding." He commented, reaching down between us to insert a finger into me.

"Oh my God Tommy." He chuckled, before adding another finger to that. Our lips collided and I moaned into his mouth. I loved him and that was all I needed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he sat back to concentrate on his work on my lower half. I moaned high in my throat and he smiled.

"I missed this Newt." He told me and I scoffed. He pulled his fingers out of me and I could feel the heat blossoming, becoming stronger and I arched off the bed.

"Thomas now!" I whined and he jumped into action.

"OK, shh, shh, babe it's OK." He lined himself up and pushed into me. I felt a sense of relief flood over me that was soon replaced with an overwhelming need for him to touch me.

"Tommy." I whispered and he immediately slipped his hands onto my hips. He pressed himself against me and began to thrust.

"I love you." He whispered, but I was so swallowed by pleasure that I couldn't respond, but he knew. I could feel him catching on my rim.

"Knot, I'm going to mate us." I whined in approval and he trusted thrice more before locking inside me. He groaned into my neck, fitted his teeth over my mark and bit down until he broke the skin. The pleasure of the man I love finally mating me pushed me over the edge and I saw white when I spilled up between us.

"You alright Newt?" He asked, groaning when I wiggled my hips and I giggled.

"Yeah, I'm great."

 

The first day waking up after heat mated was amazing.Tommy was right beside me, his arms wrapped around me and keeping me safe. I loved the feeling of having his arms around me and he always made me feel so safe. Tommy took care of my every need, no matter what it was. He didn't let anything go unnoticed and when Max came home he took us out for dinner, doted on his son almost to the point of excess. I was finally mated and I was happy. I was finally truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! if you have any questions here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mercurlouis) and my [Tumblr](http://queenstonstwhorehouse.tumblr.com/) feel free to send me a message. I also track the tags 'queenstonstwhorehouse' and 'itslivvvy' on tumblr if you make me anything you want to show me. Leave kudos and comment away!


End file.
